


"Show me your scars"

by writingisntapastime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, This is literally just me trying to start writing again, i still don't know how to tag, i wanted you to be proud, no beta we die like men, sorry sil, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/pseuds/writingisntapastime
Summary: "Bucky’s eyes darken as the man approaches Steve’s helpless form, strapped to a chair with vibranium cuffs. They knew the two super soldiers were coming.'Don’t lay another hand on him,' Bucky growls, fighting pitifully against his own restraints."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	"Show me your scars"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sooooo I'm sorta back to writing again so please ignore any and all mistakes that I made. ily <3

Bucky’s eyes darken as the man approaches Steve’s helpless form, strapped to a chair with vibranium cuffs. They knew the two super soldiers were coming. 

“Don’t lay another hand on him,” Bucky growls, fighting pitifully against his own restraints. 

“Or you’ll do what soldier?” The man chuckles as he grabs Steve’s hair, tilting his head back to expose his neck. “What would you do if I slit his throat, hmm?”

Bucky was out of his restraints before the man was able to grab his knife from its place on his thigh, having used his prosthetic to break out. He lands a punch to the man’s nose, hearing a loud crunching noise, which knocks him to the ground and grabs the knife to fling it at the other guard in the room. He rushes over to Steve and makes quick work of his bindings so he can pull Steve to his feet.

“Can you walk?” Bucky asks, giving him a brief once over as alarms started blaring.

“Yeah, let’s just get out of here.” Steve nods before Bucky leads them out. The two made quick work of the HYDRA base, gathering the intel Natasha had requested. Steve noted that the dark look never left Bucky’s eyes.

***~~~***~~~***

Bucky was in their bedroom when Steve got out of the shower, a pained look present on Bucky’s face. His eyes don’t look up from his lap when Steve enters the room.

“I—” Bucky takes a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t mean to kill them, it’s just, they got us, and he was threatening you and I know I should be use to this and I know that we would have been fine but I just saw red Steve. All I saw was red” 

“Bucky, I can handle myself. I’m not the same kid I was in the 30’s.” Steve counters as he sits next to Bucky on their bed. 

“But I’ve always protected you and I—” Bucky finally looks up, eyes misty. “Show me your scars.”

“But… why?” Steve asks, taken aback.

"I want to see how many times you needed me, and I wasn't there," Bucky whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> From the writing prompt:
> 
> “Show me your scars.”  
> "But... why?" He asked quizzically, tilting his head.  
> "I want to see how many times you needed me, and I wasn't there," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.
> 
> Might make a collection of writing prompts that I turn into oneshots.... thoughts?


End file.
